Good Riddance: DP Style
by F-35 Phoenix
Summary: Danny Phantom finds even in death people need him. Just not in the same way. I can turn this into a series if you want. But it probably won't happen.


**Inspiration struck. For those who read the Naruto version of this, you know what it's like when I write like this.**

Good Riddance: DP Version

He couldn't believe it.

He was dead.

Not that he hadn't been a bit dead before, but now he was _really _dead.

A small plus though. Now that he was fully ghost, the others weren't out for his blood…ectoplasm…whatever. He didn't care right now.

Hell, Ember had let him crash until he found a place to stay.

She wasn't so bad, he decided, just a misunderstood, murdered pop star.

Yeah, murdered. By a jealous rival. Go figure.

He remembered the night he finally understood the fact that, beneath all the make-up and fiery hair, she was just a normal ghost-girl who had been hurt too many times.

_Flashback_

_Danny and Ember sat in the living room, silent as she strummed tunelessly on her guitar. He watched her play, when three notes caught his attention._

dunna Dun dun

"_Wait…" She looked up. "Play that again." She did._

dunna Dun dun

"_Do you mind?" She shook her head and handed over the guitar. _

dun dun Dun dudu dun Dun dunna dunna Dun da…

_Ember's eye's widened as she recognized the song. She began to sing softly._

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go.

_Danny joined in, his soft alto melding with her sweet soprano._

So make the best of this test and don't ask why

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photograph's and still frames in your mind,

Hang 'em on a shelf in good health and good time.

Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial,

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right,

I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right

I hope you had the time of your life.

_Danny strummed the final chord, feeling the tears he had so desperately tired to hold in moistened his eyes. He heard quiet sobbing and saw Ember crying softly._

"_My… b-boyfriend w-wrote that song after I d-died. He wrote it for m-me. I-I went to see him a-and he saw me, he s-swore to me I w-would be r-remembered." She broke down and sobbed into his arms._

_He stroked her back and whispered to her, trying to comfort her. "We can make sure of that."_

_End flashback._

Scratch that. He _could _believe he was dead. And people still needed him.

Two months later.

Tucker came up to his still sobbing friend. "Sam."

"Go away, Tucker."

"Look, it's not healthy to keep yourself locked up. I got us tickets to a new band tomorrow."

"Really? What are they called.

"FlameHeart."

The next day.

"God, this place is packed." Tucker and Sam had arrived at the concert. It was in a ampatheater that seemed to spring up overnight. "Fenton Phones in?" She asked.

"Yep. Don't want another 'Ember' fiasco." They found their seats and waited for the concert to start.

A few minutes later, the announcer's voice rang over the speakers. "Are you ready to rock!"

The crowd roared back. "YEAH!"

"Alright! Then give it up for FlameHeart!" The entire stage erupted with blue and white flames. The dark out lines of five people appeared in the flames, which dispersed to reviel the band.

"It's Ember!" Sam whispered. "But who's that next to her?" Indeed, there was a young man (or another ghost?) next to her with glowing green eyes and long, white hair. He wore a black shirt and pants with white flames running up the sides. He held a black electric guitar painted with white flames. He reminded Sam of someone...

They began to play, and he began to sing.

(To the original Ember song. These are the only rifts I know.)

_Ohh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh, Ember, so loving tender,_

_Oh, Ember, your warming flame._

_Oh, Ember, through cold September!_

_Love is the name of the game._

They both sang next.

_Oh love, sweet flying dove._

_Oh love, never to tame._

_Oh love, fall from above!_

_Love is the name of the game._

Ember sang next.

_For you, the blossom grew._

_For you, I shall remain._

_For you, my love is true!_

_Love is the name of the game._

They both sang the refrain and final verse.

_Oh love, sweet flying dove._

_Oh love, never to tame._

_Oh love, fall from above!_

_Love is the name of the game._

_They met, never meant._

_They met, began to play._

_They met, never to regret!_

_Love is the name of the game._

"That was…" Sam began.

"Beautiful." Tucker finished. They looked at each other and smiled. Looks like they had nothing to worry about.

Near the end of the concert, both the singers smiled and looked out at the crowd.

"Alright! We wasted the night without introductions! You guys probably know that I'm Ember McLain, but now its Ember Phantom. Meet my husband, cosigner, and pretty much everything but the kitchen sink guy, Danny Phantom!"

Gasps ran through the crowd. Danny smiled.

"You'd be amazed what you find when you go beneath the underneath."

"One, last, song." They said together.

_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon _

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

Suddenly, Blue and white fire flashed over the stage. Everything disappeared. The band, the stage, even the stands disappeared.

Sam looked to Tucker. "We at least know he's alright."

"Let's go home." She said. He was happy, and he was in love.

Sometimes, people move on. Sam decided it was time to.

* * *

**ZOMG! A HAPPY ENDING! That's never happened before. Oh well. I don't care if you review or not, but it would be nice.**


End file.
